


His Song

by Jupiterra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Nedcan Week 2019, Sweet, clean, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterra/pseuds/Jupiterra
Summary: Canada sings Netherlands a song.





	His Song

**NedCan Week Day 2: Cooking / Music**

Netherlands stared hard at the Atlantic ocean. It was a gorgeous sight from Canada's Nova Scotia cottage. The shore was so close you could smell the salt some days. Still, The love of Matthew's life was broody. It was a dimming cloud over what was supposed to be a fun get away.

“Lars?” Matthew whispered, hugging from behind.

“What.” Lars snapped, voice off key. His breathing was a little ragged, a slight effort heard in the peace of this place. It was obvious now. He wasn't brooding, he was holding in his feelings again.

“Did you know you're my favourite cupcake?”

This finally cracked the porcelain mask of calm Netherlands wore. “I thought I was a muffin.” He mumbled, emotion heavy in the air.

“It doesn't matter what you are, you're always sweet.”

Lars finally looked back and gave a hug proper. “I'm just thinking about the past. A world war two thing is coming up soon. My boss wants me to go.”

That was a forbidden topic in their relationship. Canada was tired of hearing about it years ago, banning it from all his homes. It wasn't for lack of respect to the dead. It was more England's fault, for never giving Matthew any credit in the many wars he bled for. The soft spoken former colony was polite to a fault, but he believed he deserved the truth too.

“Now what did we agree to?” Matthew asked gently, touching noses with his long time boyfriend.

“My, um, boss is making me go to a work thing that's very sad. I don't want to go.”

“Well. I could cheer you up today.” Canada volunteered, smiling.

“I don't see how.” The taller nation brooded, slowly resuming resting bitch face.

The shorter nation shushed him softly, and kissed him on the cheek. “I have just the thing.” He skipped off to the piano in the living room. Lars followed curiously, shrugging of his trademark coat and scarf. The weather was nippy, but didn't quite call for such measures. He was greeted by a slow song as he entered the craft filled living room. Cozy knitted covers dominated every plush surface.

Canada, most elusive for speaking or being seen among all the powers, began to sing. It was kind blessing only France and Netherlands were granted. His voice was beautiful, in time with the piano.

_When you're near,_  
_My dreams come true,_  
_It's your voice I hear,_  
_When I pray to angels above me._

_I love your laugh,_  
_I love your smile,_  
_Why don't you stick around a while,_  
_Because I need you._

_You don't know,_  
_How much I care,_  
_I would follow you everywhere,_  
_You make it all an adventure._

_Cease your tears,_  
_Give a kiss for me,_  
_Come see how wonderful life can be,_  
_With me beside you._

_I love your laugh,_  
_I love your smile,_  
_Why don't you stick around a while,_  
_Because I need you._

_Because I need you._

Lars listened intently, his heart pattering with glowing love for this man. This perfect creature before him. After the song was over, Canada looked over his shoulder and pushed up his cute glasses. “I wrote that for you. Did it make you feel better?”

Sniffling, the dutch man couldn't help but chuckle and smile. “It's official. You're going to kill me with diabetes.” Matthew turned around in alarm, only to pulled into a gracious hug. “You're too sweet to me. Too pure for this terrible world.” Lars went on, kissing profusely between words.

“The world is better because you're in it.” Canada whispered, nuzzling him.

Lars blushed a mighty shade, unable to lie to such a pleasant man. “This is all... really turning me on, to be honest.”

Canada bit his lip lightly after a last kiss on he lips. He had that fire in his eyes, one that others never saw. It was promises of joys to come soon. “Then what are you waiting for?”


End file.
